


Thaumaturgy

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fun With Words, Gen, Literary References & Allusions, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Prompt Fic, Technobabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia has to work a little magic to find an artifact</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thaumaturgy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1 Million Words Daily challenge for 7/23, "Thaumaturgy."

"Is that even a word?" Claudia questioned, spinning around and typing rapidly on her computer.

"Of course it is!" Artie replied, affronted. "Unlike Claudiosity or whatever it was you were saying in here earlier."

"Hey!" Claudia jabbed one finger at him, the other hand continuing to type. "Claudiosity is not just a word - it is a state of awesomeness!" she declared.

"True that." Pete cheered through the Farnsworth.

"Do not encourage her!" Artie complained, shaking the instrument. It wouldn't shake the real Pete, but hopefully it would make him dizzy, or something, and teach him a lesson.

"Hey now!" Claudia interrupted. "I've actually got something!"

"No need to sound so surprised!" Artie huffed.

"Order of Thaumaturgy, fourteenth century," she read scanning the screen, "they had a couple of artifacts listed here, but not the one you're looking for."

"What?" Artie scurried up behind her. "What do they have?"

"Uh, some kind of coat that makes the wearer blend in to their surroundings, a rock that brings people back from the dead - sounds kind of like the phoenix - and uh, some kind of... I'm gonna go with magic wand."

"A magic wand?" Pete scoffed.

"Because that is somehow stranger than anything else you've bagged and tagged?" Artie replied sarcastically before turning his attention back to Claudia. "But really, no mention of the glasses?"

"Nope."

"Huh." Artie began mumbling to himself while Claudia continued to tap away at the keyboard. "Wait a minute!" she declared a minute later. "Wait a minute! Oh, I think I've got something! Those three Dramaturgy-"

"Thaumaturgy!" Artie corrected.

"Right, those three artifacts have been mentioned somewhere else recently. And that person might have your super glasses."

Artie all but shoved her aside trying to see the screen. "Where? Where?"

"HPATDH." Claudia replied smugly.

Pete gasped, but Artie just frowned. "What? What?"

"Dude, you need to read something written in this century." Claudia patted him on the back comfortingly. "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows."

"We get to meet Harry Potter!" Pete crowed.

"No, you get to meet J. K. Rowling!" Claudia corrected him, grabbing the Farnsworth. "HP isn't real, Petemeister."

Suddenly she froze, and turned to Artie. "He's not, right?" she asked.

"Of course not!" Artie waved her away. "Whoever that is," he muttered under his breath.

Claudia turned back to the Farnsworth, eyes wide. Pete's mouth was hanging open. "Dude!" he exclaimed.

"Dude!" she squeaked back.

"Dude!" Pete repeated.

Claudia had a sudden thought. "Dude, get me one of those Time Turners!"


End file.
